Amour explosif
by RanxShin59
Summary: Takagi et Sato sont pris dans une prise d'otage dans un restaurant pendant leur rendez vous. Les preneurs d'otages comptent faire sauter le batiment. Qui va pouvoir les arrêter et sauver les policiers ? Couple : Takagi x Sato / Chiba x Miike.


**Bonjour,**

 **Ceci est un OS pour une amie : Miss Code.**

 **Les conditions : couples : Takagi x Sato et Chiba x Miiko. Une enquête périlleuse avec des sacrifices, du romantisme et ... un chien XD**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **OS : Amour explosif**_

Aujourd'hui est l'une de ces journées où on se dit qu'il aurait mieux fallu rester coucher. C'est exactement ce qu'est en train de se dire l'inspecteur Takagi. Oui, il aurait pu passer du bon temps, pénard avec Sato, pendant leur journée de congés. Alors pourquoi a-t-il été mêlé à cette affaire de bombes dans ce restaurant, qu'il avait choisi pour l'occasion, pour être seul avec Sato. Oui, pourquoi aujourd'hui, pendant leur jour de repos. A croire qu'il attire les affaires. A moins que ce ne soit le dieu de la mort, présent, qui les attire. Et que pas de chance, ce dieu de la mort décide d'aller au même endroit.

Alors que Takagi est en pleine déprime et dans ses réflexions, Sato, elle, se remue les méninges pour stopper cette bombe et les coupables, sans faire de victimes.

« Takagi il faut s'en occuper ! »

« Mais Sato comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais il faut trouver et vite avant qu'on ne se fasse exploser »

Tagaki souffle et essaye discrètement d'appeler Chiba, pour qu'il lui donne des renseignements sur ce groupe et peut être ainsi les raisonner.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'inspecteur Chiba, qui entre temps est venu sur les lieux, essaye de contacter Takagi et Sato pour leur donner un coup de main. Mais, malheureusement, un des preneurs d'otages a vu ce que trafique Takagi, malgré la surveillance de Sato.

« Hey toi là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Donne moi ça ! »

Les deux inspecteurs paniquent un peu, craignant des représailles.

« Vous essayez de jouer au plus malin vous deux ! »

« Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez ! » tente Sato

« Viens là toi » dit l'un des hommes en prenant Takagi avec violence pour l'éloigner. « Tu faisais quoi ? Tu contactais les flics ? »

« Les flics sont déjà là je vous signale » lui répond l'inspecteur.

« La ferme ! » dit le ravisseur en le frappant avec son arme, ce qui mis par terre le pauvre inspecteur.

« Takagi ! » crie Sato en se levant

« Tu vas où ma jolie ? » dit-il en pointant son arme sur elle.

« Si tu bouges on fait tout sauter » dit un autre

« Voilà ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à tenter quoique ce soit, sinon je lui mets une balle dans la tête de ton petit copain. Compris ? » dit-il en mettant son arme sur la tempe de Takagi.

Sato le regarde méchamment mais sans rien tenter pour autant.

« Revenons à toi petit malin » continue le ravisseur en relevant Takagi et le fouillant.

* * *

Dehors, la police attend les instructions, trop d'otages et de vies en jeu. Chiba, Megure, Shiratori mais aussi Yumi et Miiko sont présents. Alors que Megure et Shiratori essayent d'élaborer un plan pour sauver tout le monde, Chiba, Yumi et Miiko, ceux qui sont les plus près du bâtiment et plus à découvert, ont entendu ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, portables allumés.

« Oula ça se corse sévère ! Takagi s'est fait coincer ! Il faut qu'on les sorte de là et vite ! »

« Oui mais comment ? On ne peut plus leur donner d'informations maintenant que les ravisseurs ont piqué leurs téléphones » demande Yumi

« Et si on essayait de leur parler via à un haut parleur pour essayer de les raisonner. Ça peut aussi sécuriser les inspecteurs prisonniers, en évitant de faire croire aux ravisseurs, qu'ils sont mêlés. » tente Miiko en rougissant devant Chiba.

« Pourquoi pas. On peut toujours tenter »

 _« Fais moi sauter leurs téléphones, Mike ! »_ attendent les 3 policiers, paniqués.

« Comment ils comptent faire sauter leurs téléphones ? » panique Yumi

« Je sais pas, mais Yumi va leur prévenir ! Ça se corse ! » ordonne Chiba.

Alors que Yumi court vers ses supérieurs, Chiba et Miiko entendent une vitre du restaurant se briser. Ils se retournent et là ils voient deux téléphones accrochés ensemble avec une minuterie, affichant 3 secondes.

 _Oh putain_ , pense Chiba.

* * *

Une grosse explosion retend faisant trembler les bâtiments et crier les gens au alentour.

« Ahahahah ! J'espère que quelques flics de pacotille ont été tués sous l'explosion »

« Espèce de ... » s'énerve Sato en se levant

« Tu as un problème ma jolie ? » dit il en pointant son arme sur elle. « Ce ne sont que des flics. A moins que tu ne sois flic toi aussi, cela peut expliquer ton sang froid »

Takagi, paniqué à l'entente de ça, intervient : « Ne lui faites rien ! Elle est juste un peu rebelle sur tout, je vous supplie ne lui faites rien ! »

« Un peu rebelle dis tu ? » le regarde le criminel d'un regard mauvais

« Euh … oui. Elle ne supporte pas l'autorité et être prisonnière. Ça vaut aussi pour les flics » tente Takagi en riant nerveusement.

« Vraiment ? »

« Takagi ! Je t'avais dit que ça devait rester entre nous ! » joue le jeu Sato, en voyant le sauvetage de Takagi.

« Désolé Sato, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser te faire du mal »

« Takagi ... »

« Oh ne sont-ils pas mignons ? » se moque le ravisseur. « Maintenant fermez là tous les deux » continue-t-il en les frappant tous les deux à la tête.

Après que le bourreau s'est éloigné, les deux inspecteurs se regardent inquiets pour leurs amis de dehors.

* * *

Dehors justement, tout est en dessus dessous dû à l'explosion. Yumi, qui pourtant s'est éloigné, est encore dans les vapes, mais elle commence à se réveiller tout doucement après les appels incessants de ses collègues.

« Hmm qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demande-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

« Ils ont balancé une explosion, je ne sais quoi. Ça a foutu un sacré pagaille parmi nos forces » lui répond Megure.

« Tu ferais bien d'aller à l'hôpital Yumi. Tu es blessée » dit un autre inspecteur.

« Non ça va je vais … attend une minute ! Et Chiba ! Et Miiko ! Où sont-ils ? »

« Ils étaient où ? »

« Près du … oh non ... » panique Yumi, ainsi que les autres ayant compris où elle veut en venir.

Elle se met à courir pour voir ses amis, et elle les trouve, Chiba, au dessus de Miiko, son corps ayant fait bouclier de l'explosion.

« CHIBA ! MIIKO ! »

Alors que justement Chiba n'arrête pas d'appeler Miiko pour qu'elle se réveille, celle-ci commence à se réveiller tout doucement.

« Chiba ? »

« Ah je suis rassuré que tu ailles bien » dit il avant de s'effondrer sur le côté.

« Chiba ? » dit elle en se levant d'un coup, puis elle voit toutes ses blessures, et c'est là qu'elle comprend. « Chiba … pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu t'es interposé ? » pleure-t-elle.

« Pour te sauver tiens » dit il difficilement.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu es plus important que moi, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que pour moi tu es la plus importante à mes yeux »

« Hein ? »

« Miiko … Je me souviens de tout. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. »

« Tu … toi … moi … quand on était enfants ? »

Chiba acquiesce puis dit : « Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit et aussi désolé de ne pas avoir dit ces mots … Je t'aime Miiko. Depuis toujours. »

La concernée n'en revient tout simplement pas que celui qu'elle aime depuis le début, lui dit ces 3 petits mots. De simples mots mais d'une telle importance pour son cœur. Après le choc passé, elle sourit et s'approche doucement du visage de Chiba en fermant les yeux, hésite à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, pour finir par les sceller. Au début, Chiba, surpris par son geste, agrandit les yeux, mais finit par se prendre au plaisir et répond à son baiser.

Yumi, quant à elle, ayant assistée à toute la scène soupire et pense : _super ! Une superbe déclaration dans un moment les plus graves … il n'y a pas plus romantique ! T'aurais pas pu choisir mieux Chiba ! … Et voilà maintenant je suis la seule célibataire ! Génial !_

Revenons à nos deux amoureux. Avant de manquer complètement de souffle, et sans doute avant que Chiba ne s'évanouisse dû à ses blessures, Miiko met fin au baiser et avec un sourire lui dit : « Moi aussi je t'aime Chiba. Et merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Chiba en réponse lui sourit avant que les secours ne viennent les évacuer.

* * *

A l'intérieur ça se gâte de plus en plus. Ce qui semble être le chef vient d'abattre l'un de ses hommes devant les yeux des otages.

« Imbécile ! Faire exploser les flics alors qu'on est dans le pétrin ! Réfléchit un peu, crétin! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ça se gâte dehors. On risque de ne pas s'en sortir ! »

Le chef réfléchit puis regarde Sato. « Toi là ! Tu vas nous être utile ! »

 _S'il me prend en otage, c'est peut être une porte de sortie pour nous en sortir tous_ , pense Sato.

« Tu vas faire quelque chose pour nous ! Tu vas sortir et ordonner à tes chers collègues de nous laisser passer ! Et ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Pas comme cet abruti ! Je sais que vous êtes flics tous les deux. »

Sato rage, mais essaye de garder son sang froid : « Je … je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ... »

« Ah oui vraiment ? » sourit le chef avant de tirer dans la jambe de Takagi, qui hurle de douleur.

« TAKAGI ! »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me prendre pour un abruti ! Maintenant obéis ! »

« Et en quel honneur, je ferais ça ? » tente Sato.

« Si tu veux qu'il ait une chance de s'en sortir. Vivant. »

A cette phrase, Sato lève un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Je vois que tu as du mal à comprendre. Je vais t'éclairer » dit-il avant de tirer dans l'abdomen de Takagi.

« TAKAGI NON ! » dit il en se ruant sur lui et en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie.

« Tu m'as compris maintenant ? » ricane le criminel.

« Sato ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je vais m'en sortir ! » dit difficilement Takagi.

« Takagi chut ne parle pas. » dit elle en commençant à pleurer.

« Sato … Tu pleures ? »

« Oui je sais c'est pitoyable venant de moi » dit elle en essayant d'essuyer ses yeux déjà pleins de larmes.

« Non … T'es mignonne comme ça » dit il en souriant

« Idiot … comme si c'était le moment pour dire ça » sourit elle aussi.

« Sans doute pas. Mais c'est peut être l'occasion ... »

« Ne dit pas ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu entends ! Si tu meurs, je vais en mourir ! » lui coupe Sato

« Sato ... »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas me faire dire ça … idiot ! Si tu meurs, j'en mourrais parce que … parce que je t'aime »

« Sato … je ... »

« Bon allez c'est bientôt fini votre déclaration ! » coupe un ravisseur en prenant Sato par le bras.

« Non Takagi ! »

« Sato ! Argh ! » grimace Takagi, puis l'inspecteur retombe de douleur.

« Je te l'ai dit si tu veux qu'il survive, obéis »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » se résigne l'inspecteur.

Le ravisseur sourit, victorieux.

* * *

Dans un coin sombre, deux personnes se cachent et l'une dit à l'autre : « Shinichi, ça devient grave ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

« Ouais ! T'es prête ? On n'aura pas de deuxième chance et faut être rapide ».

« Oui. Vas y Eden »

* * *

« Tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Oui c'est bon ! Tant que Takagi reste en vie, j'obéirais »

Soudain, un aboiement se fait entendre. Tout le monde se retourne, pour voir au milieu de la pièce un petit chien blanc avec des tâches marrons, assis.

« Mais il sort d'où ce cabot ?! »

 _Mais attend … je connais ce chien_ , pense Sato.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?! Attrapez le ! » ordonne le chef.

Alors qu'un des ravisseurs allait l'attraper, le chien plus rapide se lève et court partout dans le restaurant.

« Que quelqu'un l'abatte ! »

« Non ! » crie Sato

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Non je veux dire … ce n'est qu'un chien ne faites ... »

« Tais toi je fais ce que je veux à qui je veux ! » dit il en lui agrippant la gorge. Puis, il la relâche et dit : « Bande d'incapables attrapez moi ce foutu cabot »

L'animal, justement, se met à courir et à disparaitre dans un coin sombre avec la plupart des ravisseurs à ses trousses.

« Une bonne chose de faite ! Bon revenons à nos moutons, tu vas ... »

Mais il est coupé par un bruit sourd et il voit un de ses hommes à terre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit il en s'approchant du corps et il voit que celui-ci … dort ?

« Il … dort ? Réveille toi abruti ! »

« Il ne se réveillera pas » dit une voix

« Qui est là ? » dit il en dirigeant son arme vers la voix.

« Kudo Shinichi. Détective. »

« Espèce de ... »

Mais il est de nouveau coupé par un aboiement. Et il regarde derrière lui pour voir le même chien lui faire face.

« Encore toi?! »

« C'est qu'il est rapide ce chien, n'est ce pas Eden ? » dit une autre voix, plus féminine cette fois.

Le ravisseur se tourne à nouveau pour voir une jeune femme à côté du détective. Un autre aboiement et le chien vient courir vers la jeune fille, tout content, puis après un geste de la main de sa maîtresse, s'assoit et reste calme à côté d'elle.

« Et toi t'es qui putain ? »

« Ran Mouri. Petite amie de Kudo Shinichi. Fille de Kogoro Mouri, célèbre détective et d'Eri Kisaki, célèbre avocate. Et maitresse de cette adorable boule de poil du nom d'Eden. N'est-ce pas ? » sourit-elle à son compagnon à 4 pattes, qui lui en réponse, sort sa langue tout content, et en agitant sa queue, alors que Shinichi les regarde avec amusement et tendresse. C'est comme si ce qui se passe autour d'eux n'est rien que la routine. Et seulement la routine.

« Attend … Tu as dit Kogoro Mouri ? Kogoro l'endormi ? Le célèbre détective ? » panique le ravisseur.

« C'est dingue ça ton père est plus célèbre que moi ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas être absent aussi longtemps »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ma faute » boude le détective

« Ça suffit ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici et … mais en faite ... qu'est ce que vous avez fait de mes hommes ? »

« Oh ceux qui poursuivaient Eden ? Ils dorment par là. » annonce Ran en désignant du doigt le coin où ils étaient auparavant.

« Comment ça ? Ils dorment ?! » ne comprend pas le criminel.

« Oui comme vous dans quelques secondes » dit Shinichi en sortant sa montre.

« Qu'est ce ... » dit il avant de n'avoir pu tirer, puis s'endormit comme ses acolytes.

« Bonne nuit » dit Ran en souriant.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, la police évacue les otages et enferme les criminels, qui risque gros pour ce coup d'attentat. Les secours emmènent les blessés.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Sato attend toujours que Takagi veuille bien se réveiller. L'opération a été un succès, il ne manque plus qu'il se réveille.

 _Tout ceci est ma faute. Tout ceci est ma faute_ , pense-t-elle en commençant à pleurer.

« Hey ! Tu pleures encore ? C'est rare »

« Takagi ? Takagi ! » hurle Sato en sautant au coup du malade.

« Sato … Sato tu m'étouffes ! »

« Ahah désolé ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu vas bien » dit elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Sato qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je pense que j'ai perdu connaissance avant d'avoir pu voir la fin »

« Ah oui. Shinichi et Ran nous ont tous sauvé en neutralisant les ravisseurs. Même moi j'ignorais qu'ils étaient là. Oh bien sûr il y avait aussi Eden »

« Attend ... quoi ?! » s'exclame Takagi en se levant d'un coup ce qui lui fait arracher un cri de douleur.

« Takagi calmes toi tu es encore en convalescence ! » le sermone-t-elle.

« Désolé mais … Shinichi et Ran étaient là ? »

« Oui. J'étais également très surprise, mais les criminels encore plus » sourit elle.

 _C'est peut être eux alors qui attirent les affaires,_ pense Takagi en soufflant.

« Mais tu vas bien et Chiba aussi alors tout va bien » continue Sato

« Chiba ? »

« Oui. Lui et Miiko se sont pris l'explosion. Miiko a été légèrement blessée mais Chiba en la protégeant encore plus. Mais il s'est réveillé. D'ailleurs d'après ce que m'a dit Yumi, ils sortent ensemble maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Chiba était amoureux. Ça fait drôle » rit Sato

 _Alors il lui a finalement dit_ , pense Takagi en souriant.

« Tiens ça me fait penser à un truc ! » dit il

« Quoi donc ? » dit elle avant de se faire couper par les lèvres de Takagi, posées sur les siennes. Au début, étonnée, elle finit par répondre à ce baiser.

Takagi met fin au baiser, et lui murmure : « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre tout à l'heure alors je te le dis maintenant : je t'aime »

Sato sourit puis embrasse à nouveau son amour.

* * *

« Bon bah tout est bien qui finit bien, hein Eden ? » dit une jeune fille à son chien alors que celui-ci trottine à ses pieds.

« Pourquoi il a fallu que ça arrive ... » râle un certain détective

« C'est quand même dérangeant que les inspecteurs Sato et Takagi ont été mêlés à ça »

« T'insinues que j'attire les affaires ? »

« Oui Shinichi. Tu attires les affaires »

« Même pas vrai d'abord !

« Oh que si ! »

« Oh que non ! »

« Oh que si ! » dit elle en lui tirant la langue puis en courant suivit par son chien puis de près par Shinichi.

Oui. Ce n'est peut être pas l'inspecteur Takagi le dieu de la mort, mais le dieu de la mort a sans doute, à sa manière, permis des amours de se concrétiser.

FIN.

* * *

 **Bon je ne suis pas satisfaite pour la fin et comment l'enquête s'est conclu mais sur le coup je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux et je me suis plus concentrée sur les couples en faite.**

 **Aussi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'introduire Shinichi :$ et je n'ai pas vraiment respecter les caractères de Shinichi et Ran mais bon ce n'est pas eux le sujet principal de l'histoire.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu quand même.**

 **A bientôt.**


End file.
